Portable computing devices have grown in popularity and capability. Early uses for portable computing devices were often limited to simple computing tasks such as number manipulation and word processing. Present applications can include advanced graphical rendering, musical composition, movie and music presentation and more.
In order to support the ever expanding list of applications desired by users, portable computing devices are including more sophisticated components into the space defined by the enclosure of the device. While users expect more performance and features from their portable computing devices, users also want a compact unit; that is, users want the enclosure to be as compact as feasible.
The components within the enclosure can include a flat-panel display visible through glass that is situated in an opening in the enclosure, a touch panel, a circuit board, a battery, speakers, microphones, and others. The components can be connected together to form modules, such as a display module formed by attaching the touch panel to the display and the glass to the touch panel, and the modules can be placed in the enclosure when the device is assembled.
The display can have a border area that does not have pixels and therefore does not display an image. Display drivers occupy the space in the border area, particularly along one side of the display, which can have a larger border than the other three sides. The larger border results in an asymmetry in the display, but the larger border can be covered by extending the glass to the appropriate size.